Vivir de Recuerdos
by Aly'ssa2253
Summary: Todos sus recuerdos se esfumaron junto con aquella brisa que se lleva consigó todos los recuerdos que uno,guarda dentro de la mente y el corazón. CAP 8 ARRIBA!
1. Vivir de recuerdos

**Hola a todos!**

**Esta es la primera vez que publico en el fandom de Candy Candy,espero que les guste este one-shot.**

* * *

_**Aclaración (nunca está demás) :Los personajes de Candy Candy,no me pertenecen,solo la trama de está historia es mía.**_

* * *

**Vivir de Recuerdos**

Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que vio a Terry, desde su triste despedida, desde el día en que Candy se dio por vencida y se apartó del camino de Susana, con el pensamiento de que ella merecía estar con Terry, pues había sido capaz de arriesgar su vida por él. La alegría que caracterizaba a Candy se había desvanecido.

La dulce enfermera como cada mañana, sé arregló, recogió sus cosas y salió de casa con una fingida sonrisa dibujada en su bello rostro, compró el periódico como cada mañana y leyó los titulares.

–Oh! Dios mío –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de desvanecerse y caer en el piso.

-Terry y Susana se casan –pronunció entrecortadamente mientras era escrutada por curiosas miradas que pasaban a su alrededor.

-Se encuentra bien señorita?-preguntó con amabilidad un joven que pasaba por ahí.

Candy levantó la mirada y se topó con unos dulces ojos marrón que le parecieron conocidos ,tomó la mano que el joven le ofrecía y se levantó. –No se preocupe estoy bien –dijo sonrojada** .**

-_"Pero Candy,en que estabas pensando al quedarte tirada en medio de la calle"_ –se reprendió mentalmente así misma.

-Si no se encuentra bien ,podría acompañarla a su trabajó –ofreció el muchacho.

-No es necesario estoy bien –Candy le dedico una sonrisa –Será mejor que me vaya,gracias por la ayuda –fue lo último que dijo antes de partir.

* * *

-Terry,hijo –llamó Eleonor dulcemente esperando respuesta alguna de Terry que aún no había salido de su habitación.

-Salgo enseguida –contestó con desgano el joven actor.

-Date ,prisa debemos ir a recoger tu traje de boda .

-Si,lo sé –respondió Terry con melancolía faltaba realmente poco para el día de su boda ,aún no podía creerlo, su mente simplemente no lo asimilaba aún,no había podido dormir más de tres días ,pensaba en alguna forma de huir ,no quería vivir atado a una mujer a la que no amaba,por el resto de su vida.

* * *

-Mamá ,mi vestido es hermoso,no crees –Susana se miraba en el espejo con entusiasmo.-Digno de mí.

-Susana,hija,al fin conseguiste lo que querías pero crees que él algún día pueda amarte?-preguntó su madre mirando concentrada algún punto de la habitación.

-Por supuesto que sí ,el me va amar más que a ella – le dirigió una dura mirada a su madre –Estoy totalmente segura.

-Por cierto le enviaste la invitación a Candy?

Su madre movió levemente la cabeza a manera de afirmación –Ya debió haberla recibido –Tomó la caja que yacía en la mesita de la sala y se la dio a Susana –Ten es, un recuerdo de familia,deberas usar la cadena el día de tu boda,mi madre me la dio a mi el dia de mi matrimonio,ahora es tu turno de usarlo.

-En serio,mamá –Susana quedó maravillada al ver el hermoso collar de perlas –Por supuesto que lo usaré ,no te preocupes,pero por que eres tan indiferente ,no deberías estar feliz por mí.

-Feliz,por qué?-preguntó malhumorada –Por qué manipulaste a un hombre a tu gusto hasta conseguir que se casara ,contigo.-se respondió a si misma.

* * *

La mañana era lluviosa en Chicago,Candy salió a recoger el correo, y se sentó a la mesa a desyunar mientras ,revisaba sus cartas ,finalmente encontró la carta que había enviado Susana,la carta que no quería recibir la abrió y encotró una invitación a la boda de Terry y Susana,sonrió con amargura y deshechó la carta.

_-Tengo,que ir_ –pensó _–No quiero que Terry se sienta mal por mí_.

Candy,tomó un carruaje hasta la mansión de los Andrey,por invitación de Albert que volvía de uno de sus viajes,cuando llegó al lugar fue directo a la oficina de Albert.

-Hola,Albert –dijo con júbilo Candy y le dio un dulce abrazo .-Te extrañe mucho –dijo la muchacha.

-Yo,también Candy ,por cierto me enteré de la boda de Terry – se detuvo un momento esperando la reación de su protegida –Estás bien Candy –preguntó.

-Si – contestó la joven con un dejo de melancolía -recibiste una invitación ?.

-Si,pero preferiría no ir, me habría gustado que fueras tu en lugar de Susana.

-No,Terry se merece a una buena mujer y Susana es la mejor candidata –sonrió con tristeza.

-Entonces, irás? –indagó nuevamente Albert

-Por supuesto, tu vendras conmigo verdad.

-No creo que pueda –se excusó.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, iré sola.

-Pero prométeme ,que regresaras bien –Albert se mostró preocupado.

-Claro qué si, acaso no me conoces.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Candy, salió con sus maletas a la estación de tren, subió a un carruaje, pero antes de partir tomó una cajita de su armario, la guardó en su bolso y partió en el carruaje, durante el trayecto, miraba por la ventana, la bella ciudad de Chicago al entrar la mañana, a lo lejos divisó una caseta de un sabio, alguna vez fue ahí ,lo recordada claramente.

-Deténgase-ordenó Candy al cochero que cumplió con su pedido, tomó su bolso y corrió hasta el lugar.

Entró a la humilde caseta y encontró al anciano, arreglando algunas cosas de su mesa, saludó con una reverencia, el anciano inclinó su cabeza a manera de saludo.

-En que puedo ayudarte, jovencita –preguntó el anciano.

Candy sacó de la cajita la armonica que le regaló a Terry cuando estudiaban en el instituto San Pablo,el día de su despedida Terry se la devolvió y ella la conservó en una cajita.

-Han pasado,varios años ya y no puedo olvidarlo –habló finalmente Candy – No he podido ,dormir en días –confesó.

-Está armonica es como una cajita llena de recuerdos,que no puedo borrar,que es lo que deob hacer –preguntó suplicante,con el rostro enjugado en la lágrimas.

-Debes dejar de vivir en recuerdos –contestó el anciano,mientras examinaba la armonica con cuidado.

-La dejaré aquí,quizas,eso me ayude -intentó convencersé de sus palabras Candy.

-Solo sigue ,mi consejo jovencita.

-Lo,haré muchas gracias -fue lo único que dijo Candy antes de salir.

* * *

El día finalmente había llegado,los invitados felicitaban al novio,por su buena elección,mientras esperaban que la ceremonia empiece , Terry contestaba a sus comentarios con afirmaciones o con fingidas sonrisas.

Finalmente la música,empezó a sonar,Susana,venía en su silla de ruedas empujada por su madre,tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro el día que más había esperado desde que conoció a Terry había llegado,nada más importaba ahora,estaba a minutos de convertirse en su esposa,ya nada podría detenerlos.

Candy había llegado retrasada ,por lo que decidió no entrar,para no interrumpir nada,se quedó escondida en la entrada de la iglesia llevaba un bonito,vestido rosa y el cabello sujetado en un moño que dejaba caer algubos de sus rizos en su bello rostro,la brisa sopló repentinamente y su vestido y sus cabellos flotaban en el aire,lo que distrajo a Terry, que ahora miraba hacia la salida en lugar de ver a Susana,sabía quién era la persona que aguardaba escondida en la entrada al templo.

-Terrece,te entregó oficialmente a mi amada hija Susana y espero que la cuides y respetes ,para siempre –logró escuchar Terry que aún estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Esto le molestó a Susana ,que quería ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo ese día en especial de Terry,pero el no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta.

-El,día de hoy –empezó el sacerdote –estamos reunidos aquí para unir a está pareja en matrimonio,ante Dios,todo poderoso.-El padre continuo con la ceremonia,pero Terry,no ponía nada de atención,solamente quería voltear y ver a Candy ,a su pecosa sonriéndole con ternura.

-Es hora de que el novio,diga sus votos –indico el sacerdote .

-Yo,Terrece Granchester,prometo,amarte y respetarte en prosperidad y en la adversidad hasta que la muerte nos separé .

-Es el turno de la novia –indicó el padre.

-Yo Susana Marlow,prometo amarte y respetarte en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

Candy,no soportó más y se marchó del lugar esperando,el momento en que Terry saliera por ella y se negara a casarse con Susana,pero era un pensamiento egoísta así que lo desechó y partió rumbo a la estanción de vuelta a casa y a su vida normal.

* * *

En la soledad de su habitación , Candy lloraba amargamente ahora que el hombre al que tanto amaba estaría casado con Susana,se arrodilló en el piso de su habitación y sacó todas las fotografías y recuerdos que tenía de Terry .

-Te amo,Terry –gritó a todo pulmón Candy .

-No,importa que tenga que vivir de recuerdos,para no olvidarte y mantenerte vivo en mi corazón….eso,ya no importa…..

Recordó,las palabras que le había dicho el anciano sabio :"No,vivas de recuerdos,porque los recuerdos se los lleva el viento y tu despareceras como ellos".

Candy,sintió una fuerte brisa que abrió abruptamente su ventana,todas las fotografías que había guardado desaparecieron y ella al igual que todos sus recuerdos se esfumaron junto con aquella brisa que se lleva consigó todos los recuerdos que uno,guarda dentro de la mente y el corazón.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto espero reviews**

**Besos Alyssa**


	2. Fantasías de Cristal

**Hola chicas!**

**De verdad mil gracias por los comentarios, originalmente iba a ser solo un one-shot, pero creo que tiene capacidad para ser una historia larga, bueno primero debo advertir que mis historias son bastante inusuales =P**

* * *

A leer!

* * *

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen (pero seria inmensamente feliz si me regalaran a cualquiera de los galanes de este anime)**

* * *

Capitulo II

**Fantasías de Cristal**

Ahí estaba ella, en una hermosa capilla, llevaba un precioso vestido blanco que se amoldaba perfectamente a su delicada figura, sus dorados rizos recogidos en un moño, su rostro cubierto con un blanco velo ,sus verdes orbes fijas en el apuesto caballero que esperaba por ella al final del pasillo.

La música nupcial, empezó a sonar, ella camino al compas tomada del confortable brazo de su protector; Albert, quién sonreía sinceramente, al verla tan feliz.

Llegaron al final del pasillo y el caballero de hermosas orbes azul cielo, extendió su mano.

Cuando ella se dispuso a tomar la mano que el joven le ofrecía, todo se esfumó, como por arte de magia, era solo una fantasía….no era real, era de aquellas fantasías de cristal, que se rompen en el mejor momento.

Un solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, tenía la mirada fija en el exterior, un fuerte lluvia caía sobre la ciudad de Chicago, como si la acompañara en su tristeza, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí sentada junto a la ventana, viendo las gotas de lluvia deslizarse por el cristal ,escuchando una triste melodía en la soledad de su habitación.

_Me pregunto si tú también estás destrozado al igual que yo_

_Me pregunto si estás llorando al igual que yo_

_Me pregunto si durante el largo día estás viviendo en recuerdos como este, al igual que yo_

Secó sus lágrimas con el torso de su mano y se levantó, se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, se colocó su florido delantal y se preparó su desayuno, talves comer algo delicioso la animaría, más tarde, se vistió con su blanco uniforme de enfermera, su elegante bolso y salió rumbo a su trabajo, protegida con una preciosa sombrilla transparente.

* * *

-Hola Candy –saludaron los pequeños niños desde sus camillas, todos apreciaban mucho a Candy, era la enfermera más dulce y buena del hospital era una suerte que fuera ella quién los atendía.

-Hola niños –dijo la dulce enfermera con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre Candy?-preguntó uno de los pequeños al notar su estado de ánimo.

-Eh! No, nada no ocurre nada –contestó sonriendo nerviosamente por la repentina pregunta.-Haber veamos, a qué hora debes tomar tu medicina –revisó los apuntes del médico y se retiró de la habitación.

Se quedó recargada en la puerta unos segundos y caminó hasta la sala del director, la había mandado llamar, para darle una noticia.

Tocó la puerta muy despacio –Puedo pasar –dijo Candy al otro lado de la puerta.

-Por supuesto, pasa Candy –dijo el amable director –Toma asiento –indicó.

-Gracias, en que me necesita, director?-preguntó sin más rodeos.

-Te llame, para informarte ,que eres la nueva jefa de enfermeras –contestó sonriendo .-Estoy seguro que te desempeñaras muy bien en tu nuevo cargo .

-Muchas gracias, director –dijo Candy con desgano –Me puedo retirar ya, tengo mucho trabajo.

-Por supuesto, más tarde habrá una reunión de enfermeras y se les comunicará esto, puedes irte –indicó el director y continuó con su trabajo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Terry y Susana, se encontraban de viaje de luna de miel ,Susana había escogido como lugar de destino ,las islas vírgenes dependientes de Estados Unidos, era un lugar realmente bonito, pero Terry parecía ajeno aquello, no disfrutaba del lugar ni un poco, solo pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido al haberle dado el "SI "a Susana, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás ,su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad .

-Terry, querido –habló Susana que estaba arreglándose en el tocador.-Vamos a salir a dar un paseo hoy?-preguntó la joven.

-No lo sé, no tengo ánimos hoy –contestó cortante. –Ve con tu madre –sugirió.

Susana se percató de su estado de ánimo así que no insistió, Terry se comportaba así desde el día de su boda, hace relativamente pocos días, eso le molestaba, pero en el fondo comprendía que era infeliz a su lado.

-Mamá, vamos a dar un paseo-dijo Susana con tristeza, había ido a la habitación de su madre justo alado de la suya, para pedirle que la llevara.

-Está bien, pero Terrece no vendrá?-preguntó la mujer

-Está de muy mal humor, así que no quería molestarlo-respondió.

Te das cuenta Susana, él no es feliz contigo, a pesar de que yo te apoye en esto, me arrepiento, por que ambos van a ser muy infelices con este matrimonio y eso no es lo que yo quería para ti hija.

* * *

-Felicidades Candy –dijo una de las enfermeras, luego de terminada la reunión –Tu si te mereces ese cargo aunque eso le moleste a Nataly.

-Nataly,es mejor enfermera que yo, ella debería tener el cargo -contestó la nueva jefa de enfermeras.

-Candy, siempre crees que todos se merecen más que tu –Elizabeth dio media vuelta y entró a una habitación a atender a sus pacientes.

-Se me hace tarde –dijo Candy alarmada, tenía que ir a la cafetería a encontrarse con Albert.

Llegó al lugar justo a tiempo, pero al parecer Albert aún no había llegado, Candy suspiro con alivio y se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana, sin percatarse que en la mesa vecina estaba Elisa Legan con su selecto grupo de amigas, inmediatamente vio a Candy empezó a difamarla, algo típico en ella.

-Ese niño se parece mucho a Terry –balbuceo Candy al ver desde la ventana a un pequeño niño de largos cabello tocando la armónica. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

_Yo pienso en ti todo el día_

_Las lágrimas corren por cuenta propia_

_Porque en cada paso que doy, la imagen se conserva en mi aun_

_Incluso cuando estoy trabajando, las lágrimas fluyen sin que yo lo sepa_

-Candy,estás bien –finalmente Albert llegó sin que ella se diera cuenta y la vio sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secó sus lágrimas.

-Estoy,bien no te preocupes –contestó con la voz llorosa Candy-Pero será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

-Si tu quieres –respondió Albert.

-Oh! Qué bueno que llegas tío ,la pobre Candy lleva mucho tiempo así,que le ocurriría a la pobre huérfana ahora –habló Elisa fingiéndose apenada por Candy.

Candy y Albert salieron del lugar sin darle importancia, una vez afuera subieron al auto de Albert rumbo al jardín de rosas de Anthony, por petición de la jefa de enfermeras.

Candy bajó primera y camino hasta el bello jardín,las rosas estaban apunto de abrirse,ya casi era mayo ymuy pronto también sería su cumpleaños.

-Candy,te ves más bonita cuando sonries,que cuando lloras –habló Albert rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Ellas se arrojó en sus brazos en busca de consuelo,se sentía tonta al hacerlo pero necesitaba desahogarse,necesitaba contarle a alguien todas sus penas y ahí estaba Albert su protector el que siempre la acompaño en momentos difíciles.

* * *

Una vez dentro de la mansión Candy y Albert empezaron a platicar mientras tomaban el té,el joven de cabellos dorados tenía una muy mala noticia que darle a Candy por lo que espero que se calmara un poco.

-Candy,la razón por la que te cite en la cafetería era por que tengo una noticia que darte.

-Dime estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que sea necesario –respondió la bella joven.

-La verdad es que…-se detuvo y empezó a caminar por la habitación lo que asusto a Candy.

-Continúa Albert por favor –la muchacha se mostró impaciente y asustada a la vez.

-Estamos en una crisis financiera,no hay nada que puedasalvarnos –añadió.-Solo que tú te cases con un joven de buena posición social. –soltó finalmente.

Candy,entró en un estado de shock,no podía entender lo que el hombre le decía,acaso le estaba pidiendo que se casara para salvar la fortuna de los Andrey….

* * *

_**Los fragmentos en cursiva pertenecen a la canción I wonder if you hurt like me -2am (grupo coreano)**_

* * *

**Espero que les hay gustado el capitulo,es la primera vez que trato de escribir drama..no se si me quedó bien por eso espero sus reviews y sugerencias.**

**Gracias por los comentarios :Kimberly Brower,Lucy,Lucero,cyt,Luna 2,America de granchester,dorita,anon,loquita,lluvi,susy,princess granchester,mayela,granchester es un amor.**

**Besos para todas y si les gusto aunque sea un poquito dejen sus reviews es lo único que me inspira a seguir.**

**Alyssa  
**


	3. Un sueño pintado de gris

_**Hola chicas!**_

_**De veras me disculpo por lo tardada de mi actualización, no se preocupen no voy a abandonar la historia…sus comentarios de verdad me han encantado *-* ,estoy muy feliz de que me sigan en esta locura :P**_

_**Nos vemos mas abajo!**_

* * *

**_Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo la trama de esta historia es mía._**

* * *

"**Un sueño pintado de gris"**

-Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para salvar a los Andrey …..Cuenta conmigo –fue la respuesta que dio la bella enfermera, totalmente decidida.

-Lo siento mucho Candy –se disculpó cabizbajo el apuesto joven –No quería que hicieras esto.

-Es por mi propia voluntad –respondió intentando animarlo –Además así puedo demostrar mi agradecimiento hacia la familia Andrey –sonrió.

Caminó hacia el amplio ventanal, con el que contaba la oficina de Albert y observó los bien cuidados jardines de la mansión, una leve lluvia empezó a caer sobre la ciudad de Chicago, las nubes ocultaron totalmente el sol.

-Me voy –dijo Candy con desgana –Iré caminando así que no es necesario que me lleves –farfulló antes de salir corriendo de la mansión, ante la mirada atónita de los sirvientes.

-Srta. Candy, debería almenos llevar un paraguas –sugirió el mayordomo –Si no lo lleva pescara un resfriando.

-No se preocupe, nunca enfermo –respondió la enfermera con una sonrisa y finalmente salió de la mansión.

Caminó rápidamente hasta alejarse de la mansión, luego camino muy despacio y dando vueltas, necesitaba que la lluvia purifique su alma, siguió caminando totalmente empapada y lo agradecía pues gracias a la lluvia, nadie podía notar que lloraba.

* * *

_Últimamente ha estado lloviendo mucho Estoy caminando sin destino En las profundidades de la noche, recordando el sol se quedó dormido Sigo llamando su nombre Solo regresa una vez más_

* * *

Llegó finalmente al centro de la ciudad y decidió comprar una bolsa de dulces, eso la alegraría almenos, eso es lo que Terry hacia, comer muchos dulces, caminó hasta un precioso parque, se planteó la idea de subir a un árbol, pero eso no estaba permitido, así qué se sentó en una banca de madera y empezó a comer su dulces.

-¿Terry estarás feliz ahora? –sé preguntó a sí misma y se llevo algunos dulces a la boca.

-¿Candy, que haces aquí en medio de la lluvia?-preguntó un alarmado Archie.

Candy levantó la mirada y se encontró con su apuesto amigo Archie, observándola con tristeza –No voy a enfermarme tranquilo –respondió con la voz rota.

-Y tú, por qué estas haciendo lo mismo que yo? –Preguntó la rubia extrañada –Tienes una sombrilla y no la usas.

-En realidad necesitaba pensar un poco y mojarme con la lluvia –respondió con desgano –Quieres que te acompañe a casa? –preguntó caballerosamente.

-No, quiero quedarme aquí, un poco más –bajó la mirada y continuó comiendo caramelos nerviosamente.

-Archie, Archie –está vez era Annie, traía una sombrilla para Archie y tenía los ojos llorosos –Candy –dijo alarmada.

-Oh! Annie –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que la pelinegra le diera un cálido abrazo.

-Candy, has estado llorando.

-Por supuesto, que no –respondió dedicándole una sonrisa artificial –Por qué están aquí chicos –preguntó intentando desviar el tema.

Annie, pensó un poco antes de responder –Pues….íbamos a visitarte.

-Tengo algo que darte –la pelinegra sacó una carta de su bolso y se la entregó –Ten.

-Una carta…. Y es de Terry –dijo bajando el tonó de su voz al decir la ultima frase. –Tengo que irme –la enfermera salió corriendo rumbo a su casa.

* * *

_no entiendes el significado del dolor solo uso mis lágrimas para limpiar mi rostro y resistir_

* * *

Mientras tanto Terry viajaba hacia Chicago, junto con el resto de sus compañeros del elenco ,iban a presentar una obra de teatro, la mañana siguiente.

Una vez que llegaron fueron directamente al hotel donde tenían las reservaciones, era muy confortable y elegante, se recostó en la cama y poco a poco lo venció el sueño.

-Terry, ya despierta –dijo la linda joven que era su coprotagonista al otro lado de la puerta.-Es hora de irnos.

Terry se sobresaltó un poco, pero finalmente despertó –Bajo enseguida-indicó, se levantó de un salto y se arregló lo más rápido que pudo.

Revisaron el escenario, ensayaron por última vez la obra y fueron a sus camarotes para vestirse y finalmente presentar la obra "Romeo y Julieta".

Después de terminada la actuación, el público se mostró complacido y por supuesto las grandes personalidades invitaron a cenar a los actores en un restaurante muy famoso de Chicago, platicaron sobre cosas triviales y llenaron de preguntas a Terry sobre su matrimonio con la ex actriz Susana Marlow,lo que le molestó de sobremanera.

* * *

Ya casi era hora de salir, Candy se puso un precioso vestido púrpura, arregló su bonito cabello en una trenza de costado, tomó un bolso que hacia conjunto con el vestido, se aplicó algo de maquillaje y salió rápidamente al lugar que había indicado Terry, en la carta.

-Terry –dijo emocionada Candy al verlo sentado en una banca del parque de juegos.

-Candy –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el apuesto joven antes de levantarla en el aire.

-Bájame Terry –protestó la enfermera algo sonrojada –Estamos en un lugar público.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el actor y la bajó.

Se sentaron a conversar un momento, sobre cosas triviales, ambos estaban realmente felices de verse nuevamente.

-Candy, recuerdas cuando te robé un beso, en Escocia –dijo Terry divertido al ver el sonrojo de Candy.

-Pues sí –contestó tímidamente –Y recuerdas que, no te disculpaste, pero me compraste una bolsa de caramelos –rió dulcemente.

-Si lo recuerdo.

-Mira Terry allá –dijo la rubia para despistar su atención, cuando Terry se volteó, la joven depositó un beso en su mejilla. Ambos se miraron divertidos y apenados –Te compraré un helado –se levantó rápidamente la bella enfermera y Terry la siguió divertido por sus ocurrencias.

-Ten tu helado –dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Esta es tu forma de disculparte –preguntó Terry tomando el helado.

-Pues, no me estoy disculpando –respondió la joven –Ven subamos al columpio.

-Está bien –el apuesto actor estuvo deacuerdo –Pero tú tienes que empujarme.

-Eh,por qué yo debo empujarte a ti –farfulló indignada Candy.-Tu empújame a mí.

Los dos jóvenes disfrutaron mucho su cita, platicaron ,rieron y discutieron un poco, algo típico en ellos, pero se hacia tarde y Terry tenía que irse pronto, lo que entristecía a Candy.

-Tengo, que irme Candy –dijo el famoso actor con tristeza –Prometo venir, otra vez.

-Está bien –respondió Candy con una sonrisa –Adiós –se despidió, y giró en la dirección contraria, pero un fuerte brazo la detuvo, se giró y su rostro quedó a milímetros del de Terry, la joven se sonrojo por la cercanía con el actor, pero él solamente depositó un beso en su mejilla y dio media vuelta dejando a Candy en un estado de shock.

* * *

_Por favor no me dejes déjame experimentar otra vez como se siente estar a tu lado _

* * *

Después de su cita con Terry, la bella enfermera se mostró mucho más feliz, pero también melancólica, pues sabía que después de su matrimonio, ya no podrían verse nunca más, faltaban escasos días para el fin de semana, que se realizaría una fiesta donde Candy, podría conocer y elegir a su futuro esposo.

-Candy –dijo agitada una enfermera, había llegado corriendo, lo que alarmó a la jefa de enfermeras –La están buscando, es de urgencia.

La jefa de enfermeras, salió rápidamente a la sala donde recibían a sus visitas.

-Albert –que ocurre preguntó Candy alarmada.

-Tenemos que ir al puerto, Annie se va –respondió su protector y tomándola de la mano la sacó del lugar.

-Pero¿ por qué? –preguntó incrédula la bella enfermera –Se ha peleado con Archie.

-Si, rompieron su compromiso, el otro día y ella ha estado muy mal, así que se va .

-¿A donde? –indagó nuevamente la rubia.

-No lo sé, pero debemos ir a despedirnos.

-Acelera por favor le pidió, desesperada Candy, una vez que arrancó el auto, quería despedirse de Annie, pues no lograrían convencerla de que se quedase.

Llegaron justo a tiempo y bajaron del auto corriendo lo más rápido que podían, lograron divisar a Annie y la jefa de enfermeras corrió a abrazarla.

-Annie ¿adonde vas?-preguntó la enfermera.

-Me voy a Francia –respondió secamente la joven.-No se lo digas a nadie más por favor –pidió la muchacha.

-Pero Annie….por que te vas –Candy no podía comprenderla.

-Necesito, alejarme de todo lo que me hace daño –tomó sus maletas –Adiós Candy, te extrañare-finalmente se despidió y subió al barco.

Candy, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, tendría que ir a buscar a Archie, hablaría con él y le pediría que fuera por Annie a Francia.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-preguntó Albert.

-Se va y no piensa volver pronto.-Candy, secó las lágrimas que caían por su bello rostro.

-Es por Archie verdad?

-Si –respondió

* * *

_Los fragmentos en curisva pertenecen a la canción Again de SS501 (grupo coreano)_

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, me animan a seguir y por cierto necesito de su ayuda para elegir un buen prometido para Candy :P**_

_**Deberán poner el nombre, el título(si es de la nobleza:duque,conde,etc.) o los bienes que posee,las cualidades físicas que tiene (apuesto,etc) y la emocionales (tierno,amable ,etc)**_

_**Solo elegiré los cinco primeros y haremos una votación.**_

_**Besos y hasta la próxima actualización.**_

* * *

**PD: También estaba pensando en revivir a Anthony :P,pero se me haría difícil escoger entre él y Terry…..que dilema bueno, será lo que ustedes quieran.**

* * *

_**Alyssa**_


	4. Un cielo más azul

_**Hola a todas! Lo siento muchísimo chicas me tarde demasiado… U_U pero la inspiración me abandono, además me entretuve con otros animes y doramas :P **_

* * *

**A leer!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo la trama de esta historia es mía ¬¬ **

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

" **Un cielo más azul "**

Era una mañana brillante, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, la dulce melodía de la alondra danzaba en sus oídos y los tenues rayos de sol se colaron por su ventana dándole los buenos días a la bella joven que lentamente se puso de pie, aún en su bata de dormir se sentó frente al espejo y con delicadeza empezó a peinar su dorado cabello, abrió las ventanas de par en par y dejó que la brisa de la mañana se llevara el cansancio y las preocupaciones que traía.

Abrió su guardaropa y escogió un precioso vestido de color verde ,que resaltaba su figura y hacía una combinación perfecta con sus orbes, se colocó una bonita peineta en forma de flor para recoger su cabello y bajo de inmediato a desayunar ,durante los tres últimos días se había quedado en la mansión Andrey por petición de Albert , ya que debía recibir visitas de magnates amigos y conocidos de su protector que tenían el único propósito de casar a sus herederos con la hermosa joven y por supuesto vincular sus economías.

-"Buenos días Candy" –dijo Albert con una sonrisa

-Buenos días – respondió Candy con una sonrisa fingida y se sentó a la mesa junto a su padre adoptivo.

- ¿Dormiste bien? –preguntó algo nervioso y por supuesto encantado con la belleza de Candy.

-Claro ,pero creo que dormí demasiado – sonrió apenada y divertida la bella enfermera.- Como van los preparativos de la fiesta de está noche ?-indagó curiosa.

-La fiesta se canceló – respondió con una expresión de alivio, pues para ser sinceros odiaba las reuniones de sociedad ,le parecían demasiado aburridas ,él siempre había sido un rebelde y sentía que no encajaba en ese mundo por lo que quería salir de viaje pronto y dejar a cargo de los negocios a Archie pero la situación actual no se lo permitía.

-¿Qúe? –el rostro de Candy se iluminó.

-He decidido cancelarla, recibí una carta de uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre y acordamos comprometerte con su hijo Alexander Sterling . – terminó la oración y suspiro al ver a una decepcionada Candy que obviamente esperaba que otra sea la noticia.

* * *

Había caminado sin prestar demasiada atención, pero ya estaba ahí ,frente a la oficina del director de su compañía le había mandado llamar con una asistente sin especificar la razón por lo que estaba un poco inquieto , sin embargo desde su cita con Candy nada ni nadie podía borrar aquella tonta sonrisa de su rostro, toco la puerta escasas veces y al escuchar la voz del director invitándole a pasar , entró .

-Buenos Días Sr. _Stafford_–saludó cortésmente y espero que el hombre le indicara sentarse y así lo hizo - ¿Cuál es la razón por la que me llamó Sr.? –preguntó sin más rodeos un impaciente Terry.

-Veo, que tienes prisa Terry –se acomodó sus gafas y dejó de lado los documentos que había estado revisando – Seré breve, la razón por la que te mande llamar es por algunos rumores que se están esparciendo en la ciudad…. sobre tu amante, los vieron cuando estaban en una cita– se mantuvo en silencio esperando la reacción del joven actor.

Terry no pudo evitar enfurecerse al escuchar el calificativo que le había dado a Candy, era obvio que se refería a ella, apretó los puños con ira y se puso de pie dando un fuerte golpe en el escritorio lo que hizo que el director se sobresaltara – Ella no es mi amante, es la mujer que amo –dijo firmemente – No quiero que vuelva a referirse a ella de ese modo nunca más -dio media vuelta rojo de la ira y dio largas zancadas hasta la puerta.

-Te prohíbo ver a esa mujer de nuevo Terrence – dijo casi gritando el hombre – Eres una estrella ahora, además estás casado si esos rumores llegan a los oídos de los medios tu carrera estará arruinada y lo sabes bien – luego de que el hombre dijera la última frase solo se escuchó el fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días ,desde la última vez que vio a Albert había vuelto a su departamento y retomado sus obligaciones en el trabajo , recogió una fila de documentos que debía revisar y fichas de nuevos pacientes que debía llenar, la situación era bastante desalentadora, colocó todos los documentos en su escritorio e inmediatamente después la puerta se abrió.

-Candy, tienes visitas date prisa – Isabela una buena amiga de Candy se encargó de avisarle.

-Gracias Bella, voy enseguida –la jefa de enfermeras se puso de pie y salió detrás de su colega.

Se dirigió a la sala de visitas y se sorprendió bastante al ver al hombre que la esperaba, no era nada más que el Sr. Strafford el dueño de la compañía donde trabajaba Terry, su rostro se iluminó al pensar en él y pensó que aquel hombre debía traer noticias por lo que se acercó de inmediato.

-Buenos Días Sr. _Stafford_–saludó Candy alegre, lo había conocido hace varios meses cuando llegó al hospital con una fractura en el brazo, ella fue la enfermera que lo atendió mientras se recuperaba.

-Srta. Candy –dijo notablemente sorprendido, hace poco le pedí a una enfermera que llamara a la Srta. Andrey es usted la misma persona? –preguntó el hombre confundido.

-Si, pero no me gusta mencionarlo ,no quiero que las personas crean que lo hago por presumir –fue la respuesta que ella le dio, sentándose a su lado.- Pero ¿ para qué me busca señor? –indagó.

-Bueno, pues la verdad se trata de Terry –dijo sin rodeos –Se que ustedes están saliendo.

Candy se sonrojó por el comentario, pues que una mujer salga con un hombre casado era muy mal visto – Claro que no, solo somos amigos –se defendió.

-No me interesa saber qué tipo de relación tienen, solo te pido por favor que dejes de verlo si de verdad te importa, no dejes que se arruine su carrera –pidió el hombre –Ya corren varios rumores, alguien los reconoció cuando estaban en su cita hace cinco días y recuerda que Terry es una estrella si esos rumores crecen su carrera se arruinara…

* * *

Desde la ventana de su camarote, ya podía ver el puerto de su destino, después de un largo viaje en el que reflexionó sobre todo lo que había pasado, con Archie y sus padres principalmente se sentía mejor.

La discusión con sus padres había sido muy fuerte su madre se alteró mucho al saber de la ruptura de su compromiso con Archie y mucho más al saber que había tomado la decisión de salir del país, su madre le negó su apoyo por lo que recurrió a su padre que molesto , le ayudo a financiar el viaje, pero no su subsistencia ,por lo que se veía obligada a trabajar y consiguió la ayuda del Sr. Sterling ,quién la contrató como dama de compañía de su hija menor Alyssa .

Bajó rápidamente del trasatlántico y tomó un carruaje con dirección a la mansión de los Sterling , el viaje no duro demasiado, a pesar de lo alejado del lugar ,era una mansión muy hermosa y grande ,pago la suma que el cochero le pedía y torpemente bajo sus maletas ,tocó la puerta repetidas veces y por fin salió del lugar una menuda mujer más o menos entrada en edad que por la forma en que vestía parecía ser la ama de llaves o jefa de las empleadas, miró a Annie de pies a cabeza y sonrió al ver como torpemente arrastraba las maletas hacia el interior, Annie se encaminó a la puerta principal ,pero fue detenida por la mujer indicándole otra puerta que era para el personal ,la joven se sonrojó y siguió a la mujer, no se acostumbraba a ser tratada como una empleada pues fue criada como una señorita de la alta sociedad pero ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por sus decisiones.

La mansión como imaginó era mucho más hermosa y elegante por dentro, pinturas de artistas famosos adornaban la sala, piezas de cerámica de los mejores alfareros también eran parte de la majestuosa estancia, la mujer le mostró su habitación que era bastante cercana a las habitaciones de los dueños, era una habitación digna con poca decoración pero acogedora y con una gran vista a los bien cuidados jardines traseros adornados con sus flores favoritas los lirios.

Dejó sus maletas a un lado se quito el bonito sombrero que traía puesto y dejó caer en cascada su negro cabello, se acercó a la ventana y admiró el bello paisaje, se quitó por un momento el collar que le había regalado su madre, pero se resbaló de sus manos cayendo en medio del jardín se reprendió mentalmente por su torpeza y bajo rápidamente indicando que había dejado caer algo al momento de entrar, una vez fuera ,caminó hasta llegar a los jardines traseros y se encontró con el apuesto heredero de los Sterling un joven alto de cabello negro azabache unos hermoso ojos verdes perlados contextura formidable y una mandíbula recta que le hacían condenadamente atractivo, sus miradas se conectaron durante pocos segundos, que a Annie le parecieron minutos, cuando por fin reaccionó sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo apenada por lo ocurrido hizo una reverencia y siguió con su camino el joven solo sonrió al ver a la muchacha y un brillo indescriptible cruzó por su mirada…

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap y otra vez me disculpo por la tardanza , les informo que dentro de tres días más o menos termino el año lectivo wiiii vacaciones eso significa actualizaciones más rápidas ….el capitulo va dedicado a todas ustedes que se dan un tiempo para leer y comentar mis locuras besos a todas y espero mi paga (reviews).**_

_**Alyssa**_


	5. Sin Tiempo

_**Hola chicas!**_

_**Disculpen la tardanza, otra vez me abandonó al inspiración, como me gustaría atarla por ahí ,hahaa,ya estoy de vuelta .**_

* * *

**A leer!**

* * *

_**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. **_

**Capitulo V**

" **Solo Tu y Yo"**

**Sin tiempo**

**-Abril de 1915- Suecia**

Estocolmo, Suecia, era su nuevo hogar, le había mentido a Candy, pero no tenía alternativa, estaba segura de que le diría a Archie y no podía permitir que eso pasará, además era un lugar seguro, Suecia se mantenía neutral ante la Primera Guerra Mundial, es por eso que la familia Sterling se trasladó a esa mansión, su poderío era inmenso, por lo que poseían mansiones en varios países de Europa y por supuesto en Estados Unidos de América. Llevaba pocos días ahí, pero ya se había ganado el aprecio de Alyssa y Alexander los herederos de la familia, siempre se los veía juntos, caminando por la hacienda que se extendía alrededor de la bonita mansión, practicando equitación o recibiendo unas improvisadas y divertidas clases de violín con el heredero de la familia,Annie,le enseñaba a Alyssa muchas cosas que aprendió en el colegio San Pablo sobre etiqueta y protocolo, tocaba maravillosamente el piano y su voz era angelical, los demás empleados le trataban como una más de la familia.

-Buenos días Srta. Alyssa –saludó Annie, una vez que la joven salió de la habitación.

La joven le respondió con una sonrisa y le reprocho por haberle llamado Señorita, "No te he dicho que no me llames señorita, soy solo yo Alyssa, somos buenas amigas las formalidades no son necesarias a menos que algún amigo de mi padre este presente" le recordó la jovencita.

-Sígueme –le dijo en voz baja y ambas se dirigieron de puntitas hasta la habitación de Alexander "Tienes alguna idea, para despertarlo" preguntó divertida la traviesa muchacha.

-Nunca hago cosas como estas –dijo con timidez Annie.

-Pues hoy es el día –dijo con un toque de malicia en sus palabras-Puedes derramar agua sobre su rostro, golpearlo con un libro tal ves –sugirió en un casi inaudible murmullo.

Las ideas de la heredera de los Sterling eran bastante infantiles, pero que se podía esperar de una chiquilla de 15 años, Annie tenía 17 sus edades no variaban demasiado pero era más madura e incluso había estado comprometida, dolorosos recuerdos volvieron a su mente no quería pensar más en eso, quitó esas ideas de su mente y se permitió por primera vez en su vida ser infantil.

-Ya es hora, improvisa –Alyssa abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y empujó dentro a una nerviosa Annie que intentó regresar con ella, pero esta fue más rápida y cerró la puerta.

Ahí estaba el, aún dormido, como haría para despertarlo, se preguntaba Annie, quizás se enojaría si seguía los tontos consejos de Alyssa, pero si no lo despertaba jamás saldría de ahí, se acercó lentamente a la cama, para despertarlo, pero una fotografía que tenía en su mesita de noche captó su atención, en la fotografía aparecía Terry cuando era más pequeño, claro. Intentó tomar, la fotografía pero Alexander sujetó su mano, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara y se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

* * *

Era una fría mañana en Chicago, Candy caminaba por la calle principal, como de costumbre, se acercó a una pequeña tienda y tomó los periódicos, quería asegurarse de que no saliera algún artículo sobre Terry y ella, suspiró aliviada al ver que no era así, llegó al hospital con una falsa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, tenía que mostrarse feliz, así debía ser una enfermera, así infundía valor y alegría en sus pacientes, era como un sol para sus compañeras de trabajo, incluso para sus superiores se había ganado el aprecio de todos sus pacientes, era la enfermera favorita para envidia de algunas colegas.

-Hola Nataly –saludó amablemente Candy.

-Hola –dijo secamente Nataly con cara de fastidio, no soportaba verla, la envidiaba y su peculiar forma de ser le hacía cambiar de humor.

-Hoy tenemos reunión de enfermeras, no lo olvides –le recordó Candy y se dirigió a la oficina, más tarde salió a supervisar el trabajo de sus colegas y fue a la sala de pacientes que le habían asignado.

* * *

Alexander aún sujetaba su mano, quizás no lo hacía con fuerza, pues no sentía dolor alguno, pero ni siquiera intentó soltarse, como la primera vez que se vieron, la joven quedó prendada de sus verdes orbes y su perfecto rostro, ambos estaban parlizados,pero el joven hizo un rápido movimiento, tiró de ella quedando sus rostros a milímetros, casi de inmediato el rostro de Annie tomó un color carmín , cuando por fin despertó de su trance , lo primero en que pensó fue en alejarse, pero Alexander acabó con el espacio depositando un delicado beso en los rosados labios de la joven.

-Yo… -fue lo único que logró articular Annie cuando se separaron, sintió su corazón saltar de emoción en su pecho, fue un beso tan dulce y tan puro fue aún mejor que su primer beso, con Archie, siempre supo que él no podría corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero esta vez fue diferente.

Se soltó de inmediato y salió corriendo, probablemente Alyssa vio todo, tenía que irse de la mansión, no sería capaz de volver a verle a los ojos jamás, pero no tenía alternativa, abrió a toda prisa su habitación y cerró con llave, se dejó caer en la suave cama, tenía que despejar sus pensamientos, tenía que explicárselo a Alyssa y sobre todo evitar a Alexander.

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquier otra , soportando los estúpidos e ilógicos comentarios de Susana, otro día en que se sentía culpable de su invalidez, extrañando a Candy y su vida en el colegio San Pablo, tomó su chaqueta y el guión que había estado memorizando la noche anterior, sonrió para si mismo intentando convencerse de que sería un buen día, caminó rumbo al teatro ,una vez que llegó saludó sin mucho entusiasmo a sus compañeros de escena.

Luego de que lo maquillaran y estuviera con las vestiduras para actuar, salió de su camerino, le dio una ultima mirada al guión y salió al escenario, la representación como siempre fue estupenda, era un excelente actor, sus compañeros le felicitaron como de costumbre, camino hasta su camerino, para vestirse, pero recordó que había olvidado algo en la oficina del director, el pasillo estaba cerrado pues todas las noches luego de las representaciones, el personal de limpieza se encargada de todo el teatro, sin darle mayor importancia, entró a la oficina del director, al momento de salir resbaló perdiendo el equilibrio, intentó parar la caída con sus manos, pero solo consiguió una fractura en su brazo derecho, se levantó aún adolorido y sus compañeros lo llevaron de inmediato al hospital.

* * *

La reunión de enfermeras acababa de iniciar, era la primera reunión que dirigía Candy, revisó algunos papeles antes de comenzar y se sorprendió bastante al leer la disposición del director del hospital.

-¿Qué ocurre Candy? –Preguntó Isabela impaciente.-Es algo malo.

-No – negó Candy con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Un grupo de enfermeras, tiene que ir a New York, para aprender más sobre Triage. –terminó. – Con la ayuda de la antigua jefa de enfermeras elegiré a las chicas que irán conmigo a New York, así que mañana las convocaré a otra reunión.

-Pueden retirarse –indicó Candy recogiendo los papeles de la mesa, se sentía como Mary Jane, sólo que no era tan ruda, río recordando a su maestra y salió del lugar rápidamente, no tenía planes para esa noche pero quería regresar pronto a su casa, quizá tenía alguna carta de Annie.

"Annie donde estarás ahora" pensó preocupada, la guerra era una realidad en Europa y a su amiga se le ocurrió la imprudente idea de ir a Europa, pronto tendría que pedirle a Archie, que vaya a por ella sabía que solo él la haría cambiar de opinión.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero reviews muchos reviews, son como mis medicinas cuando estoy triste y por supuesto una recompensa.**_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a : Soeul83 y a Kimberly Brower y por supuesto a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer está historia.**_

_**Ahora un pequeño concepto sobre triage.**_

**Pd.** **Triage:** es un método de la medicina de emergencias y desastres para la selección y clasificación de los pacientes basándose en las prioridades de atención, privilegiando la posibilidad de supervivencia, de acuerdo a las necesidades terapéuticas y los recursos disponibles.

_**Besos y Suerte**_

_**Alyssa**_


	6. Un destino envuelto en oscuridad

_**Hola chicas pervertidas ¡! :P**_

_**Veo que quieren noche Candy y Terry en New York ahah,no creo que eso sea posible todavía.**_

* * *

_**A leer!**_

* * *

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo la trama de esta historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

"**Un destino envuelto en oscuridad"**

En la sala había silencio absoluto Candy, les explicaba a las 7 chicas elegidas la rutina que tendrían una vez que llegarán a New York, su destino era el hospital más

grande de la ciudad donde las mejores enfermeras y algunos médicos las capacitarían en Triage, para que luego de su regreso ellas se encargaran de compartir sus

conocimientos con sus colegas, esta nueva técnica de clasificación de pacientes según sus posibilidades de supervivencia, les serviría en un futuro no muy lejano para

atender a los heridos de guerra, esto provocó ,cierto pánico ante las jóvenes enfermeras, que con permiso especial del director se retiraron a sus casas para empacar

pues saldrían esa misma tarde.

La idea de que Estados Unidos entrara en la guerra, aterraba a Candy pero estaba decidida a ir al frente si fuera necesario, no podrían detenerla, a menos que para

ese entonces ya estuviera casada , "Casada" esa palabra le era tan molesta y hacía eco en su mente , ni siquiera conocía el rostro de su prometido, lo único que sabía

era su nombre que harían público su compromiso y fijarían la fecha de la boda, se reprochó mentalmente por preocuparse tan pronto, " Debo aprovechar mi tiempo" dijo

en voz alta, sorprendiendo a los médicos y enfermeras que pasaban a su lado, entró a su oficina reviso los documentos y dejó que sus pensamientos volarán otra vez,

" ¿Veré a Terry en New York? "se preguntaba constantemente, "No creo que ocurra nada si nos encontramos una última vez" pensó e imagino una mágico reencuentro

con su príncipe azul, sabía que se estaba lanzando a un abismo de amor, pero eso no importaba, quizá sería la última vez que se vieran como amantes, sería el último

beso que compartieran, después de eso ,solo podía vislumbrar un "destino envuelto en oscuridad", su amor no tenía futuro , luego de su casamiento solo podrían verse

como "conocidos" sacudió su cabeza intentando quitarse esos malos pensamientos que lastimaban su alma ,era una niña de 16 años jugando a salvar el gran amor de

su vida, pero corría ciertos riesgos " Se que tu también estas dispuesto a correr el riesgo Terry ".

De pronto su mejor amiga Bella entró con una carta de Albert, se la entregó y la dejó sola, Candy abrió inmediatamente la carta, su protector mencionaba en ella que

dentro de cinco días Alexander Sterling, llegaría a Chicago, para hacer público su compromiso, le pedía amablemente que volviera a la mansión, para preparar todo,

debía tomarse las medidas para su vestido, además al final de la carta le comunicaba que Annie también volvería en cinco días. La noticia alarmó a Candy, no le había

mencionado a Albert nada sobre ir a New York, ni lo haría pues él le impediría ir, sabiendo que faltaba relativamente poco para la fiesta de compromiso, releyó la carta

por segunda vez y decía que enviaría un carruaje por ella a su apartamento cuando saliera del hospital, Candy rompió la carta y trató de seguir con su trabajo, de

todas formas iría a la capacitación de enfermeras, cuando Albert supiera de su partida ya estaría de camino a New York.

* * *

En Estocolmo ,Annie empacaba presurosa su ropa y demás pertenencias, llevaba relativamente poco tiempo ahí y se veía obligada a regresar, le había enviado una

carta a Albert hace muy pocos días detallándole el lugar exacto donde se encontraba y pidiéndole que guardara el secreto, le molestaba la idea de rencontrarse con

Archie, a pesar de que Albert le había mencionado, que él estaba muy preocupado, la joven no creía en esas palabras " Si yo le importara de verdad, me habría

buscado" pensó y cerró furiosamente su maleta, salió de su habitación luciendo un precioso vestido celeste que era un regalo de su madre, salió de su habitación

torpemente cargando su maleta, que luego se llevó Louis uno de los empleados, entró a la habitación de Alyssa y le ayudó a terminar de empacar, bajaron al salón

principal , esperaron por Alexander y subieron al carruaje, el reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde su barco zarpaba una hora después estaban algo retrasados, pero

llegarían, nadie habló durante el trayecto Annie contemplaba cada cierto tiempo el prefecto rostro de Alexander, desde que recibió esa misma mañana una carta de su

padre, estaba distante, una mueca de preocupación se apoderó de su rostro, era tan transparente que todos podían leer sus emociones, finalmente llegaron al puerto

,subieron a la embarcación y los guiaron a sus camarotes, el de Annie por supuesto, estaba junto al de Alyssa y el de Alexander se encontraba al fondo del pasillo.

El barco finalmente partió, todos se retiraron a sus camarotes, para desempacar, solo Annie se quedó fuera, estaba preocupada por Alexander, también le preocupaba

la reacción de sus padres cuando volviera, no quería volver con ellos, posiblemente tratarían de arreglar la situación con Archie y reanudarían su compromiso, en el

fondo eso le alegraba, pero ahora lo único que quería era quedarse junto a Alexander y Alyssa , finalmente la gélida brisa marina, la obligó a entrar, iría a prepararse

para la cena , al igual que su madre tendría que elegir el atuendo correcto para Alyssa, mientras elegía el vestido para la joven ,recordó lo sucedido esa mañana.

**_FlashBack_**

Se despertó temprano, como de costumbre, se puso un delicado vestido anaranjado, arregló su cabello y fue a la cocina, ayudó a las demás sirvientas y esperó en la

sala, para impartirle la clase de piano a Alyssa, se divirtieron mucho durante la clase, cuando terminaron, la jovencita se retiró a su recámara para descansar y Annie,

recogió las partituras, para dejarlas en su lugar, llegó Claudia una de las empleadas y le pidió que le entregara una carta al joven Alexander, Annie aceptó a

regañadientes , no lo había visto desde el incidente del día anterior, había cambiado su rutina, para evitarlo, pero ahora tendría que enfrentarlo, se armó de valor, tomó

la carta, se puso un bonito sombrero para proteger su rostro del sol y salió del mansión, él se encontraba bastante lejos en un hermoso claro que visitaban a menudo,

era un día precioso la primavera apenas había empezado, caminó lentamente y lo observó se veía como un angel,resplandeciente descansando bajo la sombra de un

árbol, se acercó le saludó cortésmente ,le entregó la carta y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-Espera Annie –dijo el joven dejando la carta a un lado – No crees que tenemos algo de que hablar, la joven seguía de espaldas y lo agradeció pues se sonrojó por sus

palabras.

-Tienes razón-dijo nerviosa, se sentó a su lado y aceptó su disculpa, se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos y el la guió hacia un precioso prado entre los

arboles.

-Lirios-dijo emocionada –Como sabías que me gustaban –preguntó incrédula

-Alyssa me lo comentó –fue su respuesta, sonrío y se dejó caer en la suave cama de lirios, Annie lo imitó ambos quedaron tendidos mirando el cielo.

Observaron divertidos durante un largo rato las formas de las nubes, parecía que habían olvidado el incidente del día anterior, pero para Annie no era así, Alexander la

tomó de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse, volvieron al claro, platicaron un momento y repentinamente Alexander la tomó en brazos y la metió al agua, Annie se levantó

de inmediato, totalmente empapada, su vestido se pegó a su cuerpo dejando ver su preciosa silueta, el joven no pudo evitar sonreír, Annie se sonrojó se quitó el

precioso sombrero que ahora estaba empapado y se lo lanzó a un distraído Alexander.

Salió del agua lentamente pues su vestido le impedía moverse con facilidad, lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó al agua, quedando los dos dentro del claro, jugando con el

agua como niños pequeños, finalmente salieron, Annie se sentó junto al claro esperando que el sol secará un poco su ropa y su cabello.

Alexander se quitó su camisa y se sentó bajo el árbol, tomó la carta y leyó detenidamente, no podía creer lo que su padre le decía en la misma, hablaba de un

matrimonio arreglado con Candice W. Andrey, la heredera de la fortuna de los Andrey,le ordenaba ir a Chicago, para la fiesta de compromiso, tenía que salir

inmediatamente , partirían a las seis de la tarde, Alexander dejó caer la carta y corrió a la mansión Annie se sorprendió por su reacción, recogió su sombrero tomó la

carta que Alexander había dejado caer y la guardo en su bolsillo.

**_Fin FlashBack_**

Le entregó el vestido a Alyssa y corrió a su camarote ,buscó entre sus ropas el vestido que había usado esa mañana, lo había lavado y secado, busco en su bolsillo y

encontró la carta casi no se leía lo que decía pero entre frases entrecortadas , logró comprender la situación ,que puso a Alexander en ese estado, no logró leer el

nombre de la joven, pero entendió que se trataba de un matrimonio arreglado, eso le hizo despertar de su tonto sueño ,en el que ella y Alexander eran felices juntos.

* * *

Se movió inquietamente en su camilla, intentaba alcanzar su libro de Romeo y Julieta, estaba aburrido y a pesar de saber casi a la perfección los diálogos de Romeo,

amaba ese libro ,le recordaba a Candy e incluso algunas veces en su mente comparaba su historia de amor con la de su libro, lo alcanzo finalmente y continuó leyendo

estaba a pocas páginas del final ,leyó silenciosamente hasta llegar a su frase favorita que pronunció en voz alta :

- "Unos obtendrán perdón y otros recibirán castigo, pues jamás hubo historia más triste que esta de Julieta y su Romeo"

"Empiezo a creer que es más triste nuestra historia "pensó dirigiéndose mentalmente a Candy , "¿Pero recibirán su castigo, las personas que arruinaron nuestra

felicidad ;Eliza, Niel incluso le tengo rencor a la hermana Grey ?" dejó su libro a un lado y continuó preguntándose que pasaría con ellos, tendrían un final feliz o el

destino se encargaría de separarlos para siempre.

Repentinamente entró una enfermera, para darle su medicina y darle un sedante para que conciliara el sueño con tranquilidad, poco después se quedó dormido, tuvo

un sueño tranquilo y feliz, soñó con su pecosa, caminaban tomados de la mano por las calles, nada les importaba eran felices, al menos en su sueño.

-Candy, Candy – gritaban en el pasillo, eso logró despertar al apuesto actor, pensó que era parte de su sueño, pero no, fuera de su habitación estaba Candy buscand

o la oficina de la jefa de enfermeras y detrás de ella unas agotadas enfermeras le llamaban para que las esperase.

-Dense prisa, debe ser por aquí –dijo sonriendo la joven enfermera –Llegó al final del pasillo y no halló nada, sus colegas enfadadas decidieron, buscar por su propia cuenta, dejando a Candy.

Terry inmediatamente se quitó el suero del brazo y corrió hacia la puerta, pero no encontró a nadie, miro a todos lados pero no estaba, espero un momento apoyado

en la puerta, Candy caminaba perdida y encontró el pasillo por el que entró, arrastró su maleta hasta una de las puertas que parecía estar abierta, caminó lentamente

y un fuerte brazo ,la arrastró al interior de la habitación cerrando inmediatamente la puerta.

-Terry-dijo al ver al joven que la tenía sujeta contra la pared, no lo había reconocido cuando lo vio recargado en la puerta.

-Eres tú Candy –dijo el joven antes de besarla apasionadamente, Candy no puso resistencia había soñado con ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo, finalmente se

separaron, Candy amenazó con abofetearlo, pero Terry la detuvo, fue entonces que la bella joven notó que él estaba fracturado, lo guió hasta la cama, le colocó

nuevamente el suero, como toda una profesional, entonces entró la enfermera a cargo.

-Quién es usted señorita y que esta haciendo –preguntó enfadada empujando a Candy.

-Lo siento usted debe ser la enfermera a cargo de esta habitación, soy enfermera también, estuve buscando la oficina del director y decidí ayudar a este paciente lo siento –se disculpó de inmediato y tomó su maleta.

-Esta al fondo del pasillo a la derecha la tercera puerta, señorita es usted muy impertinente, donde esta la jefa de enfermeras, he visto a varias chiquillas como usted corriendo por el hospital –dijo despectivamente la mujer.

-Yo soy la jefa de enfermeras – habló Candy avergonzada. –Me disculpo.

La mujer la miro incrédula, era demasiado joven para ser la jefa de las enfermeras, su gesto se suavizo y se disculpo, salió junto a Candy, para llevarla a la oficina del

director, dejando atrás a un sorprendido Terry.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no olviden dejar reviews, gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior y bueno en el próximo capitulo, Candy **_

_**conocerá a su prometido. Tengan algo de paciencia :D**_

_**Besos a todas**_

_**Pd: Estoy ideand**__**o una nueva historia titulada "Recuerdos de una efímera ilusión "esta vez somos dos autoras Kimberly Brower y Alyssa2253, dentro de muy**_

_** poco la estaremos subiendo desde la cuenta de Kimy, espero que nos sigan en esta historia.**_

_**Alyssa**_


	7. Días Felices

_**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo la trama de esta historia es mía**_.

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

" **Días Felices"**

Un inconfundible aroma embriagó sus sentidos, el sol aún no hacía presencia, pero el amanecer estaba próximo, sus párpados se negaban a abrirse, el duro trabajo

de los días pasados eran los culpables, la ventana de su acogedora habitación había permanecido abierta y la fría brisa le hizo tiritar, la presencia que velaba su sueño oculta en la penumbra le cubrió con las mantas y apartó sus traviesos rizos, para observar sus finos rasgos, se estremeció por el contacto pero continuó dormida.

-Terry –balbuceó la joven aún adormilada.

-Duerme Candy –susurró, sé recostó a su lado sin dejar de contemplarla, deseando que ese precioso instante se prolongara para siempre

Acarició su rostro y depositó un beso en sus rosados labios, nadie sabía cuanto la había extrañado, cuanto dolor había experimentado, pues no existía un día en el

que no pensara en ella, pero en ese momento todo el dolor se veía recompensado, con solo respirar su dulce aroma y sentir su presencia, poco a poco se fue

quedando dormido, junto a la joven enfermera.

El astro rey ascendió al firmamento y bañó con su cálida y brillante luz toda la ciudad, los murmullos y pasos presurosos terminaron con su sueño, se sentó de

inmediato, para descubrir a Terry dormir incómodo a su lado,"Como entró aquí" se preguntó , su primera acción fue sonrojarse y cubrir su rostro con las sabanas, volvió a mirar a Terry ,pero no se atrevió a interrumpir su sueño pues la escena era demasiado dulce y su enojo desapareció, ambos dentro de su propia burbuja de felicidad, unos niños soñadores, con un solo propósito que era más que un sueño "Estar juntos para siempre" un sueño que solo el amor podía alcanzar.

-Terry, Terry despierta – dijo cuando salió de su trance y volvió a la realidad.

-Buenos Días tarzan pecosa.

-Terry ¿como entraste a mi habitación? -exigió molesta y avergonzada.

-Entre por la ventana,no me fue muy dificil,a pesar de la fractura -explicó .

-Terry, como saldremos de aquí sin que nos vean ¿Ehh?-preguntó preocupada.

-Pues no tengo ningún plan –fue la única respuesta que el joven le dio.

-Lo tengo…-se detuvo unos segundos y continuó –Tengo varios trajes de enfermera, ¿podrías usar uno?

-¿Qué? tarzan pecosa, estas loca.-se negó.

-Pues fuiste tu el que entro a hurtadillas...-dijo irritada-No tenemos alternativa –se levantó de un salto hasta su armario y tomó dos de sus blancos uniformes.

-Póntelo –le ordenó y dejó su uniforme en la cama mientras ella se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

* * *

La clase había terminado finalmente, recogió sus apuntes y salió presurosa, quería ver a Terry, tenía un descanso y lo aprovecharía, era su último día en el hospital

,esa misma tarde partiría quería aprovechar cada segundo para estar con Terry, era su despedida aunque él no lo sabía, sus días felices llegaban a su fin, las bromas

y las divertidas actuaciones terminaban, caminó rápidamente por el pasillo y entró a la habitación del apuesto actor pero dentro estaban Susana y su madre que para

su buena suerte ni siquiera repararon en mirarla ,aprovechando esto salió de inmediato.

Corrió a su habitación y empezó a empacar, esperando que las visitas de Terry se fueran pronto y así poder explicarle la situación, que estaba comprometida y no se

verían más, al menos no como amantes.

Faltaba poco, para que llegara su carruaje, estaba impaciente y empezaría a llorar si Susana no salía de esa habitación, tenía que hablar con Terry, tenía que

despedirse, espero un poco más y finalmente salieron, corrió a la habitación y cerró de inmediato la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre tarzan pecosa?-dijo en tono cariñoso al ver su preocupación.

-Terry…..yo-se detuvo sin explicar absolutamente nada, no sabía como decirlo, simplemente se sentó a su lado y platicaron un momento sobre cosas sin importancia,

tomó un momento el libro de Romeo y Julieta y leyó una frase esperando que él entendiera lo que trataba de decir:

- _**Con el contento de verte cerca me olvidaré eternamente de lo que pensaba, recordando tu dulce compañía.**_

- _**Para que siga tu olvido no he de irme**_.-respondió de inmediato Terry.

- _**Ya es de día. Vete… Pero no quisiera que te alejaras más que el breve trecho que consiente alejarse al pajarillo de la niña que le tiene sujeto de una cuerda de seda, y que a veces le suelta de la mano, y luego le coge ansiosa, y le vuelve a soltar…**__-_continuó Candy conteniendo las lágrimas y a la vez admirando el talento de Terry con solo pronunciar una frase.

- _**¡Ojalá fuera yo ese pajarillo!-**_continuó el actor recitando los diálogos de Romeo sin entender por qué Candy leía ese fragmento del libro.

_-_ _**¿Y qué quisiera yo sino que lo fueras? Aunque recelo que mis caricias habían de matarte. ¡Adiós, adiós! Triste es la ausencia y tan dulce la despedida….**__._-cerró el libro dejando incompleta la frase y salió corriendo de la habitación, pues el carruaje esperaba únicamente por ella, tomó la maleta de su habitación y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

-Siento tener que dejarte así Terry, pero no puedo darte más explicación que esa –murmuró antes de subir al carruaje.

* * *

Una suave brisa soplaba en cubierta, los últimos rayos de sol, pintaban la embarcación en tonos anaranjados y el contacto con ellos solo producía una deliciosa

calidez, Annie pensaba sobre la actitud de Alexander e intentaba comprender su situación, quería reconfortarlo, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para

hacerlo, no había salido de su camarote durante todo el viaje y si lo hacía no llevaba compañía.

Antes de que los rayos de sol desaparecieran finalmente, Alexander se sentó a su lado, tratando de fingir bienestar y mostrarse normal, pero no lo consiguió, sus

sonrisas no eran genuinas y su mirada era triste, Annie posó su mano sobre la del joven que se estremeció por el contacto, pero no la retiro, el silencio conforme

pasaban los segundos se volvía más incómodo, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo.

-Lo se todo –dijo Annie intentando mantener su voz y su actitud estable –Estas comprometido contra tu voluntad –finalizó dejando a Alexander en un estado de shock.

-¿Co..Como lo sa..bes? –indagó tartamudeando cosa muy rara en él.

-Recogí la carta, cuando la olvidaste en prado, mi intención no era leerla…pero estaba preocupada por ti…

-Entonces lo sabes todo, ¿entiendes la magnitud del asunto Annie?.

-Claro que lo entiendo y quería ayudarte, pero tu querías estar solo y ahogarte en tu dolor.

-Lo siento mucho, por preocuparlas a ti y a mi hermana, pero fue demasiado sorpresivo para mi .

-Eso es muy común en nuestro mundo –dijo Annie mirándolo a los ojos.-Debes ponerte bien, no es el fin del mundo, además estoy segura de que tu prometida será una buena chica que te hará feliz sin duda, pero por ahora solo quiero de vuelta al viejo Alexander, que era optimista y vivía sin preocupaciones.

-Gracias, tus palabras me hacen sentir mejor –agradeció y le dio un cálido abrazo a la joven que correspondió de inmediato y así permanecieron durante un largo rato.

* * *

Finalmente el tren se detuvo, Candy no había podido conciliar el sueño durante todo el viaje, tomó sus maletas y bajo del tren, subió a un carruaje y fue al puerto

para recibir a Annie y contarle lo sucedido, necesitaba de un consejo y un abrazo de su hermana de corazón.

Torpemente camino entre la multitud, y logró ver a Albert y Archie, que probablemente esperaban por Annie, no tuvo más alternativa que ir hacia ellos, cargando

torpemente su maleta.

-Hola Albert –saludó avergonzada por sus acciones.

-Candy, ¿porqué fuiste a New York sabiendo que tenemos poco tiempo, para preparar tu fiesta de compromiso?.-indagó notablemente molesto.

-Lo siento mucho Albert, pero era muy importante que yo fuera siendo la nueva jefa de enfermeras.-se mostró apenada.

-Esta bien Candy, no te preocupes, ya está todo listo y el vestido lo confeccionaron, en base a las medidas de las ropas que encontré en tu apartamento.-dijo suavizando su gesto .

-Es un alivio.

-No me saludas Candy –habló Archie, al ver que la rubia ni siquiera notó su presencia.

-¿Cómo has estado Archie?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Preocupado por Annie –contestó.

-No pongas esa cara Archie, de seguro te extraña demasiado y esta dispuesta a perdonarte –le reconfortó la enfermera.

-Eso espero gatita.

Finalmente Annie bajó del trasatlántico, seguida por dos jóvenes, todos corrieron a su encuentro, Candy le dio un abrazo fraternal a Annie y espero ansiosa su

reacción al ver a Archie.

-Hola Albert ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó indiferente de la presencia de Archie.

-Muy bien y tu Annie, nos tenías muy preocupados.-se detuvo,-En especial a Archie.

Annie le dedico una dura mirada a su ex prometido, pero el joven no lo notó pues estaba embelesado con la belleza de Alyssa que esperaba a pocos metros de ahí.

-A si ellos, son Alexander y Alyssa….mis amigos.

-Alexander, Alyssa ellos son Candy, Albert y..Archie –dijo con desgano.

-Mucho gusto –dijo Candy haciendo una leve reverencia algo incomoda por las lascivas miradas del apuesto joven.

-Un placer conocerlos –dijeron al unísono Albert y Archie, todos rieron ante eso.

Por un momento todos se miraban confusos, Annie estaba molesta por la atención que Alexander le ponía a Candy y por supuesto también notó la forma en que

Alyssa y Archie se miraban.

-Bueno creo que debemos irnos –dijo Alexander sonriente -¿Annie vienes con nosotros?

-Claro -respondió ella -¿Pero puede Candy venir con nosotros?.

-Por supuesto-dijo el joven sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

-También pueden venir con nosotros-dijo dirigiéndose a los dos hombres que permanecían callados.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo demasiados asuntos que atender-se excusó Albert –Pero tu podrías ir ,para traer de regreso a Candy –dirigiéndose a Archie que asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno nos vamos –dijo en forma de despedida Alexander y subieron a un carruaje.

* * *

Dentro del carruaje todos se limitaban a mirarse, Alexander le sonreía genuinamente a Candy que trataba de entablar una conversación con Alyssa pero la pequeña

joven no le ponía mucha atención, no dejaba de mirar al elegante y apuesto Archie, la que más incomoda se sentía era Annie, demandaba por la atención de

Alexander, pero él no la escuchaba.

La mansión de los Sterling en Chicago, era enorme y lujosa, contaba con varios jardines bien cuidados, amplios ventanales, una pequeña pero elegante fuente a la entrada, todo era realmente majestuoso digno de una familia de su estatus.

Candy caminaba detrás de Alyssa que iba tomada del brazo del caballeroso Archie, detrás de ella venían Annie y Alexander que también admiraban el inmueble,

finalmente entraron, como imaginó la mansión era mucho más hermosa por dentro, largas cortinas marrón con hilos de oro, hermosos jarrones y pinturas de artistas

famosos, muebles de madera tallada ,alfombras elegantes y a juego con las cortinas, retratos de la familia a lo largo de los pasillos, en una de las habitaciones

continuas, logró divisar una vitrina de libros y supuso que era la biblioteca, escalones a los dos extremos del salón ,donde se encontraban un sin numero de

habitaciones.

-Es hermosa, se respira armonía aquí –comentó embelesada Candy.

-Todo lo que ves aquí fue decorado según los deseos de mi madre, tenía buen gusto –habló Alexander.

-Me encantaría conocerla-dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

-Mi madre murió hace varios años, por una rara enfermedad –contó Alexander melancólico.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-No se preocupe señorita Candice – le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Llámame solo Candy, no me gustan las formalidades.

-Esta bien Candy.

-¿Les gustaría ir a dar un paseo por los jardines? –preguntó Alyssa algo tímida.

-Buena idea hermanita, ¿Candy me acompañarías?-no tardó en preguntar Alexander, pues quería platicar con Candy sin que nadie más los interrumpiera.

-Por supuesto – aceptó Candy.

-Yo no me siento muy bien –mintió Annie, me quedaré aquí, fingió un mareo y Archie la tomó en brazos de inmediato. – No me toques Archie –dijo furiosa, se sentó en el amplio sillón y los sirvientes corrieron a atenderla.

-Será mejor que me quede con ella –dijo Candy –Soy enfermera y puedo cuidarla bien.

-No Candy, ve a dar un paseo con ellos yo estaré bien solo necesito descansar – sonrió levemente fingiéndose débil.

-Volveremos pronto Annie –esta vez era Alexander ansioso por dar un paseo con Candy.

-Por favor cuídenla bien –pidió Archie dirigiéndose a los sirvientes –Ella es muy frágil –agregó antes de salir junto con Alyssa y los demás.

Candy tomó un bonito sombrero del capero en el vestíbulo, Alyssa hizo lo mismo, además Candy pidió a los sirvientes una canasta, para llenarla de flores para

Annie,se sentía muy mal por ella y quizá eso le hiciera sentir mejor.

-Candy, ven iremos por este sendero, conozco un prado precioso aunque está bastante lejos – indicó Alexander una vez estuvieron fuera.

-Alyssa vienes con nosotros –preguntó el heredero, pero su pregunta sonó más como una orden, quería mantenerla alejada de aquel joven pues se había percatado de las miradas que este le dirigía a su pequeña hermana.

-Iré con Archie, al claro de mamá –informó –Nos encontramos luego –dijo con su usual tono burlón y desafiante, tomó la mano de Archie y lo arrastró en la dirección contraría su timidez por fin se había desvanecido y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad para hablar abiertamente con Archie.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital de New York, Terry esperaba ansioso la visita de Candy o almenos quería saber donde estaba, lo más probable era que ya estuviera de

vuelta en Chicago, pero quería pensar que no, además no podía entender lo que le había tratado de decir el día anterior al leer el fragmento de su libro, solo tenía

que despedirse calmadamente como siempre, pero esta despedida era demasiado emotiva " Candy me esta ocultando algo importante"-pensó ,cuando finalmente

entró al enfermera a cargo.

-Buenos Días señor –saludó la enfermera -¿Cómo se siente el día de hoy? ¿Tiene alguna molestia en su brazo? –preguntó.

-No me siento muy bien –respondió –Disculpe usted sabe donde esta la muchacha que atiende esta sala en la tarde?.

-Todas las chicas de otras ciudades partieron ayer –le informó sonriente –Ahora tome su medicina. –dijo depositando un frío vaso de agua con sus medicamentos.

Cuando la enfermera salió de la habitación, Terry permaneció melancólico y pensativo, "Candy se ha ido" dijo para sus adentros, "Voy a extrañarla demasiado"

balbuceo antes de volver a dormir.

* * *

-Es un prado hermoso –comentó maravillada Candy, se arrodillo en medio del lugar y empezó a recoger flores para su amiga, era verdaderamente preciosas y abundaban, eran de tonos lilas violetas y rosados, que le encantaron.

-Solía venir aquí con mi madre –dijo Alexander con la mirada fija en algún lejano punto.-Ella amaba la naturaleza, a los animales, le encantaba venir aquí y escuchar durante horas el canto de los pajarillos.

-Yo también amo los espacios abiertos, incluso se trepar arboles –confesó divertida.

-Yo igual –dijo algo sorprendido -¿Quieres que compitamos subiendo arboles?

-Por supuesto, pero prepárate para perder –se burló Candy.

-Tengo una idea el ganador recibirá una bolsa de dulces ¿te parece Candy?

-Por supuesto –respondió la muchacha.

* * *

Mientras tanto Alyssa y Archie platicaban sentados junto a un pequeño claro casi tan hermoso como el de Estocolmo, rodeado de grandes arboles que ofrecían buena sombra.

-Me encanta estar aquí y me gusta mucho tu compañía –comentó apenada la pequeña.

-A mi también me gusta tu compañía.-confesó.

-¿A que te dedicas Archie? –preguntó curiosa.

-Me encargo de los negocios de la familia Andrey y aún estoy estudiando leyes –respondió.

-La familia Andrey , es muy poderosa ¿verdad?.

-Por supuesto ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues he oído hablar a mi padre sobre tu familia, tengo un interés especial por los negocios.

-Puedo preguntar ¿quién es tu padre? – indagó curioso Archie.

-Mi padre es Nicolás Sterling, supongo que lo conoces…

Archie, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, Alexander era el prometido de Candy y ninguno lo había notado, pues nunca mencionaron las familias a las que pertenecían, que

sorpresa se llevarían al saberlo, tenía que encontrar a Candy de inmediato y decírselo ,tenían que volver a la mansión de los Andrey.

-¿Qué ocurre Archie? –preguntó preocupada Alyssa.

-Creo deberíamos volver ya .

-Pues si así lo quieres volvamos –se levantó de inmediato y caminaron de vuelta a la mansión.

-Supongo que estás preocupado por Annie –habló nuevamente la muchacha. -¿Qué relación tienes con ella? –preguntó algo molesta sin medir sus palabras.

-Pues a decir verdad estuvimos comprometidos.-dijo después de meditarlo unos momentos.

-¿Com.. pro.. metidos? –tartamudeo sorprendida y decepcionada a la vez, aquel joven que tenía a su lado era quién había lastimado tanto a su amiga…" Y yo que me

estaba ilusionando con él" pensó "De seguro solo me ve como la niña que soy" "No puedo hacerle esto a Annie" malos pensamientos se formaron entorno a lo que

Archie acababa de decir, la joven adoptó una expresión fría, respondía a sus comentarios o preguntas con monosílabos sin mirarle siquiera.

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión, casi de inmediato llegaron Alexander y Candy con su canasto lleno de flores y con unas dulces sonrisas en sus rostros, Archie se

acercó a Candy y le dijo que debían retirarse de vuelta a la mansión, tomaron de inmediato un carruaje dejando sorprendidos a los herederos.

-¿Qué ocurre Archie?-preguntó impaciente Candy una vez estuvieron dentro del carruaje.

-No se como explicártelo Candy.

-Habla ya Archie me estas preocupando.

-Veras Candy…. Los jóvenes que acabamos de conocer…-se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar –Son los herederos de la familia" Sterling"

Dejo que Candy asimilara la noticia, cuando comprendió lo que acababa de decir la joven adopto una seria expresión, sacudió la cabeza, negandose a aceptar lo que

había dicho Archie.

-No es cierto. Dime que no es cierto –pidió la enfermera consternada.

-Es cierto Candy Alexander es tu prometido, acabas de conocer a tu futuro esposo…

* * *

**Hola chicas mil gracias por los comentarios, esta loca historia ya llegó a los 100 reviews no saben lo feliz que estoy :D**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero no he tenido cerca mi computador y no he podido escribir, además no tenía mucha inspiración que digamos, espero que les **

**haya gustado el cap y prometo una rápida actualización.**

* * *

Pd1:_** ¡Anímate a intentarlo!**_

_**Hola chicas, por este medio nos atrevemos a invitarlas a participar como escritoras o lectoras en un nuevo proyecto que algunas fanfiquers hemos **_

_**emprendido. Con la intención de tener un espacio para escribir, leer y expresar lo que siempre has pensado o idealizado acerca del extraordinario drama; **_

_**Boys Before Flowers u otro drama, manga-anime,tu película o libro favorito.**_

_**Si estas interesada en escribir o leer historias y dar rienda suelta a tu imaginación. Te invitamos a participar, búscanos en Facebook con el nombre de FAN **_

_**FICTION BOYS OVER FLOWERS a partir del día miércoles 15 de agosto.**_

**(La administración de Fan fiction Boys Over Flowers y Alyssa2253)**

* * *

Pd2:**"Síguenos en nuestra nueva historia"**

"**Recuerdos de una efímera ilusión"**_** (Candy & Anthony)**_

**Autoras:**_**Alyssa2253 y Kimberly Brower.**_

**Summary:**_** Candy cree falsamente en la promesa de una vida llena de amor y felicidad formando parte de un familia, pero no será nada fácil sin embargo en la oscuridad de su desoladora existencia conoce a una persona que le mostrará lo bella que es la vida…**_

_**La historia se estará publicando al final de la semana desde la cuenta de Kimy ,espero que nos sigan en **__**esta historia.**_

* * *

_**Arigato (Gracias)**_

_**Besos y Suerte Alyssa**_


	8. Compromiso

_**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen.**_

**Capitulo IIX**

"**Compromiso"**

La bella rubia llevaba su cabello recogido en un precioso moño con algunos rizos adornando su rostro, le habían aplicado muy poco maquillaje pero incluso así lucía radiante, estaba más tranquila al saber quién era su prometido, pero aún así no dejaba de pensar en Terry, las empleadas ajustaban su corsé con movimientos rápidos, el vestido que habían diseñado para ella era hermoso, delineaba su figura a la perfección y le daba un aire despreocupado y alegre ,era de un tono anaranjado pero suave como el atardecer, unos pendientes del mismo color y un collar muy costoso que era un regalo del ,sus zapatos eran preciosos, aunque bastante altos, pero podía caminar sin dificultad , el escote de su vestido era conservador y la tela era suave y elegante.

Días atrás había enviado a Alexander una carta para comunicarle la situación y también le pedía que no se mostrara demasiado sorprendido el día de la fiesta de compromiso, sé miró detenidamente en el espejo y sonrió, le encantaba el vestido y amaba los delicados zapatos, no estaba nerviosa, ni preocupada pues ahora sabía que su prometido era un joven amable, carismático y atractivo, además tenía el título de "duque" un duque inglés al igual que Terry.

-"Terry,las cosas serían diferentes si tu no estuvieras casado con Susana"-pensó.

Inmediatamente llegó Archie para llevarla en el auto, pues la fiesta de compromiso se realizaría en la mansión Sterling,-Albert y la Tía abuela ya partieron –le indicó Archie anonadado por la belleza de Candy. Le ofreció su brazo a la joven enfermera y esta lo tomó sin dudar, le ayudó a subir a un precioso carruaje que habían preparado para la ocasión.

-Te ves hermosa Candy –dijo el joven con timidez.

-Gracias Archie

"Si no fuera,por Annie quizás ahora estaría comprometido con Candy, mi amada Candy "-pensó sin dejar de mirarla melancólico

-Vamos Archie, no te preocupes por mí y disfruta de la fiesta, Annie estará ahí..-mencionó – Es tu oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

-Para ser sincero, no quiero arreglar las cosas –respondió molesto.-Tu sabes que nunca quise a Annie,yo.. lo hice por ..ti –confesó en voz baja esperando la reacción de la joven.

-Pero que cosas dices Archie –gruñó molesta y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a su primo.

La mansión Sterling ese día lucía majestuosa, estaban a pocos metros de la entrada, los periodistas, esperaban listos su llegada para tomar las fotografías que encabezarían los periódicos la mañana siguiente, al final de la escalera como era costumbre el novio esperaba elegantemente vestido con un frac negro que le quedaba a la perfección y por supuesto en su pecho llevaba una flor anaranjada del mismo color que el vestido de su prometida, su cabello rebelde le hacían lucir despreocupado y juvenil ,se veía nervioso ,pero una sonrisa adornaba su perfecto rostro, el carruaje se detuvo y también su corazón, Alexander le dedicó a Candy una sonrisa genuina y le ayudó a bajar,le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó ,los periodistas no dejaban de fotografiarlos ,ella sonreía fingidamente mientras subían las escaleras de la mansión, a los costados se encontraban los invitados, obviamente personas poderosas y algunos de sus amigos cercanos, Annie, Patty, Albert, el padre de Alexander ,Alyssa y al final estaba Terry ….sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y era incapaz de continuar, por lo que prácticamente fue arrastrada por Alexander ,pero Terry no estaba solo, a su lado estaba Susana y la madre de esta, Richard Granchester también estaba presente "Como es posible" "Que hacen ellos aquí" "estoy alucinando"-pensó.

El salón estaba decorado exquisitamente, habían cubierto los ventanales con las más finas cortinas doradas, a juego con las alfombras más elegantes y extravagantes que había visto, eran tan hermosas que hasta le daba pena pisarlas, las mesas de madera tallada cubiertas con delicados manteles, un enorme espacio en el centro del salón y en frente había sido decorado como un escenario, la mesa más grande era la que ella y Alexander ocuparían, pues se dirigían allá, los sirvientes estaban listos para atenderles, tenían en sus bandejas los vinos más caros tanto ingleses como americanos de edición limitada, lo invitados entraron finalmente y ocuparon las mesas junto con sus familias, Candy tenía ganas de salir huyendo de ahí era tan incomodo saludar amablemente a las personas que le miraban despectivamente,pues sabían que ella no era hija legítima,se sentó a la mesa después de saludar a todas las personalidades importantes que le daban realce al acontecimiento se dirigió a su mesa se sentó rápidamente y apretó su vestido con la mano nerviosa,los regalos no se hicieron esperar,las mujeres embutidas en extravagantes vestidos y cubiertas con abrigos de pieles hacían una graciosa danza hacia la pareja,llevando pequeñas cajitas que serían accsesorios costosos para la heredera de los Andrey ,los hombres de igual manera felicitaban al joven por su buena elección y alagaban a Candy con sus comentarios sobre lo bella que lucía esa noche.

Finalmente se acercaron a ellos Terry y Susana,Candy se puso pálida y temblorosa y repentinamente tomó la mano de Alexander en busca de protección,el solo la apretó intentando tranquilizarla,por supuesto ese gesto no paso desapercibido para Terry,que le dirigió una dura mirada y se acercó para darle a su amigo de la infancia un fraternal abrazo,Susana por sus parte,felicitó a Candy y mencióno lo apuesto que encontraba a Alexander,finalmente Terry se giró en su dirección y musito un frío "Felicidades".

* * *

Mientras Candy era objeto de inumerables preguntas,alagos,felicitaciones,los invitados,caminaban de mesa en mesa probando los exquisitos vinos y platillos que conformaban el bufet, discutían también lo importante que era la comida en eventos como esos,presumían de sus mas recientes adquisiciones de bienes , inversiones , automóviles ,mientras que las mujeres parloteaban sobre lo linda que encontraban a la pareja y lo apuesto que era Alexander Sterling.

Mientras los mayores platicaban sobre todas esas cosas vanas,los jóvenes deambulaban en busca de preciosas señoritas de familia,pues ese era el propósito de las reuniones sociales,encontrar pareja y disfrutar de largas charlas con sus conocidos,Alyssa caminaba distrída con una copa de vino en su delicada mano,llevaba en delicado vestido de seda color azul marido con un sensual escote ,lucía más adulta con ese traje ,cuando encontró a Archie este se veía triste y bebía sin control el vino que le habían ofrecido,se acercó a él y con el leve movimiento de cabeza le indicó que la siguiera a un rincón donde nadie los vería, ni podría escuchar su conversación.

-Te ves hermosa Aly -comentó desinhibido por el alcohol que había tomado.

-Gracias -dijo la joven ocultando su rostro que se había teñido de un color carmín.

-¿Qué te ocurre Archie?-preguntó sin rodeos

.-Es por Candy –se respondió a si misma cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

-Si , es por ella –afirmó tomando de su copa.

-Entiendo como te sientes.

-La he amado desde niño –comentó –Y ahora tengo que ver como se casa con otro hombre.

-Si dices amarle tanto,¿Por qué no luchaste por ella?¿Por qué lastimaste a Annie? –indagó insistente mirando a algún punto de la habitación.

-Todo lo hice por ella,por que ella me pidió que intentara corresponder los sentimientos de Annie hacia mí…pero fui un cobarde la deje ir cuando tuve la oportunidad…-respondió con tristeza.

-Ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer dejala ir .. olvida este amor que sientes por ella –le sugirió.

-Eso no es posible,lo he intentado por años.

Alyssa se marchó molesta por su actitud y dolida por saber que el chico que le gustaba amaba a alguien más, se acercó a Terry y platicaron un momento, él era su amor de la infancia, eran muy buenos amigos y siempre tenía un buen consejo para ella,le consideraba su hermanita menor.

-¿Qué crees que debería hacer ahora que Alexander se casará?-preguntó repentinamente acabando con la alegre conversación.

-Pues se independiente, tú eras consciente de que esto un día iba a pasar, no iban a permanecer juntos siempre –recordó cuan unidos eran sus amigos y continuó –Busca tu destino, recuerdas lo que decías cuando eras pequeña.

Alyssa sonrió ante aquellas palabras que llegaron a su mente –Que huiría en busca de aventuras con mi hermano-respondió.

-La diferencia es que tendrás que ir en busca de esas aventuras totalmente sola.

-Como lo hiciste tú ¿acaso? –preguntó sarcástica.

-No exactamente quizá tus sueños ahora sean casarte y tener muchos hijos –se burló.

-Ashh Terry – le sacó la lengua divertida y continuó deambulando por el lugar,su padre se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y le hizo una inesperada pregunta -¿Hay algún chico que sea de tu interés?.

-Pero padre ¿Qué estas diciendo? .

-Mi niña,recuerda que estas en edad casadera,es hora de que busques un esposo o yo lo haré por ti –contestó molesto –No quiero morir dejándote sola y sin ver a mis nietos.

La fiesta transcurrió sin mayor novedad,Candy no dejaba de sonreír fingidamente,Albert platicaba con el sobre negocios,mientras los magnates subían al escenario para felicitar a la pareja y a sus joven enfermera no prestaba demasiado atención, intentando descifrar los pensamientos de Terry.

* * *

Después de la fiesta ,el duque de Granchester que no había cruzado palabra con Terry,se acercó a él y saludó cortésmente a Susana y su madre,le pidió amablemente que lo acompañarán a su mansión en Chicago donde podrían quedarse los tres antes de volver a New York.

Terry aceptó a regañadientes la invitación de su padre esperando lo peor, pues sabía que no reaccionaría demasiado bien, tendrían una discusión como de costumbre, notaba la ira en sus amables palabras, pero no podía huir por siempre…

La mansión perteneciente a los Granchester tenía poca servidumbre por lo que se veía desolada y con poco mantenimiento, le asignaron habitaciones a cada uno y el duque solicitó la presencia de su hijo en el despacho.

Terry entró sin tocar y aseguró la puerta, le dirigió una mirada desafiante a su padre y pudo ver la ira y la frustración en su arrugado pero apuesto rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Richard?-preguntó molesto Terry.

-Solamente quiero hablar contigo Terrence –respondió manteniendo la compostura.

-Sobre qué, sobre mi carrera de actor,sobre mi matrimonio con Susana ,¿Qué es lo que quieres saber ?

-Quería saber como te iba,eres feliz ahora con tu carrera y junto a tu inválida esposa? – Se aflojo el nudo de su corbata irritado –Quiero ver lo feliz que eres desobedeciendo mis ordenes y deshonrando el nombre de nuestra familia.

-Pues como veras ,soy feliz con mi esposa y como habrás escuchado tengo éxito en mi carrera –gruñó Terry – Desobedecer tus ordenes, fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida ,no seré como tú un viejo amargado que dejo escapar sus sueños por un maldito nombre,atado a una insoportable mujer a quien no ama.

-¿Qué está diciendo Terrence? – se levantó de su sillón y dio un golpe seco en su escritorio. –Nunca te perdonare, esto.

-Nunca espere tu perdón Richard –se giró y salió de la habitación dejando a tras a su furioso padre reconsiderando todas las verdades que le había gritado en la cara.

-Yo sé, que eres infeliz por que tu esposa no es la mujer que amas –gritó cuando Terry se alejó por el pasillo.

El apuesto actor se detuvo asimilando las palabras de su padre y apretó los puños furioso- Y que si es cierto, con mi carrera me basta – dejo esta frase en el aire y se retiro a sus aposentos.

* * *

Todos los invitados se habían marchado en el salón solo quedaban, Alexander ,Candy y sus familiares.

Platicaban tranquilamente sobre el éxito que había tenido la fiesta ,lo adorables que ambos se veían juntos y también proponían fechas para la boda,Annie que había estado en su recámara durante toda fiesta,había bajado hace poco para felicitar a sus amigos y hacerle compañía a Alyssa, sus padres habían ido a visitarle y hablaron sobre llevarla de vuelta a casa por supuesto Annie aceptó era la mejor alternativa, alejarse de Candy y Alexander que serían felices juntos y esperar a que sus padres encontraran un buen prometido para ella,Alyssa por su parte le daba vueltas a las palabras de su padre sobre comprometerla pronto,el hombre le comentó que había recibido propuestas de varias familias adineradas y no pensaba desaprovechar aquella oportunidad, Archie permanecía callado sufriendo en silencio por Candy y sus nuevos planes de dejarla ir…

-Entonces está decidido,la ceremonia se realizará el 8 de mayo –comunicó con entusiasmo el patriarca de los Sterling.

-Totalmente deacuerdo con usted Nicolás – le apoyó Albert.

-Bien entonces ese día será,pero me gustaría que Candice ,se quedara en nuestra mansión,para que se familiarice con su papel de "nueva esposa" –pidió la aprobación de Albert.

-Por supuesto –respondió de inmediato,pues las sugerencias de Nicolás eran órdenes .

* * *

Cuando todos se habían ido Candy se sintió extraña he incómoda en la mansión, pero tenía a Annie le convencería de quedarse con ella los días que restaban para la ceremonia, y también la llevaría al hogar de pony de visita,para que cambiara su estado de ánimo.

Subió a su recámara que era igual de magnificamente decorada como el resto de la casa,en frente de su adoselada cama tenía un gran espejo enmarcado en oro, al costado una peinadora de madera tallada pintada de blanco ,un gran armario,donde tenía un sinumero de trajes,sombreros,bolsos,zapatos a juego."Nicolás lo tenía todo preparado "pensó cerrando el gran armario,se puso un delicado pijama y en el escritorio que tenía junto a su preciosa cama,encontró hojas en blanco y sobres para carta,encendió la pequeña lámpara de su esritorio y empezó a redactar una carta para Terry,explicándole la situación…

* * *

**Hola chicas ya les traje un nuevo capítulo no muy interesante pero necesario para seguir con la historia gracias por los comentarios a todas y también muchas gracias a las lectoras anónimas.**

**Si les interesa leer o escribir sobre anime-manga,doramas,libros,películas o escritos libres,visiten este miércoles quince nuestra página de Facebook "Fanfiction Boys Over Flowers" .Si les interesa publicar alguna historia en la página pueden contactarme por mensajes privados o por comentarios si no tienen cuenta.**

**Espero reviews :D gracias otra vez y buena suerte.**

**(Si les interesa seguirme en Recuerdos de una efímera ilusion, podrán encontrar la historia en mis favoritos :D)**


End file.
